Astoreth does Ferelden Part 18: The Alienage and the Landsmeet
by Natmonkey
Summary: Follow Astoreth as she traipses through Ferelden and shares her thoughts and wonders. In this instalment: our heroine wakes from her coma, ready to save the elves and to hand Loghain's ass to him on a platter. Great plan, but how is that going to work out?
1. Long Enough

_And so part 18 begins. _

* * *

><p><strong>Long Enough<strong>

There is a constant whining sound in my ear. Stubbs! He barks happily when I open my eyes. "Hey, boy! Did you miss me?" The mabari utters his typical affirmative bark and spins around on the bed. He definitely missed me. "Aw, I missed you too, puppy." Wonderful to cuddle my fierce dog again. I can't believe I had forgotten everybody so easily. This Grey Warden business must be taking its toll on me. When the archdemon is dead, I am going to take a long holiday. You know, now that I think of it, I'm surprised Daveth didn't proposition me before I left. He must have _really_ changed.

A familiar voice from a corner of the room says: "Took you long enough to recover." My heart stops. Cullen? Oh, no, of course not. Anders yawns and puts his book down. "You're very lucky I'm so good with poisons, missy."

"Good to see you too, Anders. So I owe my recovery to you?" I sit up, then grimace. Ow. The whole right side of my torso is tender.

"Of course." My fellow mage grins and rises to fill me a cup of water. "I was just working in the apothecary, mixing ointments and whatnot, when your Grey Warden friend burst in." I take a greedy drink. Oh, Maker, that feels good. "I've never seen anybody as mad with grief as he was. Your dog," here Stubbs barks, wagging his tail, "was obviously trying to calm him down, but to no avail. He kept raving about poison and his best friend dying, so I thought I might take a look." Anders absently twirls his earring. "That was some advanced concoction they used on you. It blocked most magical effects."

I hold the cup out for more water. "So how'd you fix me?" I suppose Wynne never really specialised in non-magical healing if she couldn't heal me.

"Well, it's quite complicated, so I won't bore you with all the sordid details." He gives me a funny look as he pours. "You'd almost bled out, so you needed a transfusion. I don't know how you did it, but that Qunari is very fond of you. He offered his blood right away."

"Oh? Didn't think it could mix with mine." Sten has been acting so strangely… I wonder what I did to impress him. So now, on top of the taint, I have someone else's blood in my veins too. We're not even of the same race.

Anders grins sheepishly. "It doesn't. You had a massive allergic reaction to it and had to be given some of Alistair's blood." Great idea, using me as a guinea pig. So I still have someone else's blood in me. How bizarre. My companion lays his hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling now? You've been unconscious for more than a week."

"A fucking week?" I jump out of bed, ignoring my almost healed injuries. It only seemed such a short time in the Fade. This is what happens when somebody throws sex at me. "No, no, no, that is unacceptable. I have stuff to do." Where are my robes? Oh, right, they're probably ruined. Shit. "I need something to wear and I need it now." Sniff, sniff. Hmm, I smell and feel decidedly fresh. Who has been giving me baths, I wonder? Probably Wynne. Maybe Anders. I've got nothing he has never seen before, I'm sure. So I might as well stop blushing.

"Your friends bought these for you." The mage brings out a set of robes that looks like my old ones, except they're red and the enchantments are not as good. Whatever, it beats public nudity. Suddenly he looks a tad awkward. "Uhm, I'm not sure how you will react to this…" Most gently he guides me before the tall mirror beside my bed.

React to what exactly? I don't see-… Wait, _what_? "What the fuck is this in my nose?" It looks nice, but I would have preferred to be consulted on the matter beforehand. What idiot goes around poking holes in people? "Who did this?" Stubbs barks again, happy as can be. This was an inside job.

"If only we could understand him, huh? I honestly don't know." Anders blushes. "I'd only been away for a few moments to use the privy and when I got back, the deed was done." His eyes meet mine in the mirror. "It suits you, though. Do you want to keep it? I thought I'd wait for your opinion on this."

"Thank you." Hmm… Well, it is pretty, though it could stand to be a tad more subtle. A sparkly little ring. I bet this is why my nose hurt like that while I was dreaming. It still feels a bit sore. "I'll keep it."

"Excellent." He applies a minor healing spell to the afflicted area and the pain is gone. "But that isn't the only thing your friends have been up to." With a sigh he peels back the left shoulder of my night gown and reveals black lines on my skin. Zevran's handiwork. "This I can't get rid of, I'm afraid. They were already well underway when I caught them-…"

"Who are they, exactly? Let me guess: one of them has pointy ears and a very pleasant accent. Am I right?" What would prompt him to do this? Did he think he needed to practise his art? I'm not some bloody canvas one can doodle on.

Anders nods. "Exactly. Your fellow Warden was helping him. I'm really sorry I couldn't prevent them from doing this, but I was sure having an unfinished tattoo would only piss you off even further. I applied poultices every day and it should be fully healed now." He rolls his eyes. "I have a sneaking suspicion you also have them to thank for your new piece of jewellery."

"Yes, probably." I turn and crane my neck to see the full extent of the tattoo, hanging my braid over my shoulder. While I don't like it being here without my express permission, I do like the tattoo itself. It is very beautiful, very feminine. The stylized vines, tendrils and flowers remind of me the pattern on my old black robes. I bet that is what inspired our assassin too. The lines are jet black, a dull grey over some of my many scars. Maker's breath. Well, I guess I was thinking about having Zev do this for me. Didn't I also say something along those lines to Alistair? That is probably why he went along with it. I'm going to have a long, hard talk with those two, because this is still a huge intrusion. What if I hadn't wanted it after all? I'd be stuck with it for life. "Well, I like it. How did I end up here?" Stubbs barks proudly. "Was it you?" Affirmative bark. "Aww, thank you! All by yourself?" He shakes his head – smart beast – then looks pointedly at the door.

I find Sten in the doorway, looking at me as if I've just grown a second head. Anders clears his throat and says: "Well, uh, I think I'll just let you guys talk. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." And so he is off. There was such fear in his eyes when he saw Sten; wonder if he did something to scare him. Stubbs bounds up to the giant and presses himself against his legs. "Aw, you've become such good friends, haven't you?" My dog gives a little woof, panting happily.

Without a word, our stalwart Qunari warrior scoops me up in a hug. "It is good to see you awake again, _kadan_," he finally says. "For a while it seemed as if we were going to lose you."

"I'm told you tried to save me." I'm still wondering why, but I should definitely not complain. Although it could have gone horribly wrong. "So, thank you, but please don't try that again." Mmm. Damn it. I guess I'm a bit horny from more than a week without sex and feeling this muscled frame does things to me. Fight the urge. I doubt he and I are anatomically compatible anyway. No matter how much I'd love to try that out.

"Yes, I was foolish to think it would work." Gingerly Sten lowers me to the ground and cups my chin between thumb and forefinger. I am mesmerized by his eyes, boring into mine. "_Kadan_, I…" His voice trails off. He swallows thickly, looking at the ground. There is a pink flush to his cheeks.

More of this bizarre behaviour. Maybe Qunari have irrational moments like us women, minus the bleeding from their genitals. I hope for their sake they don't bleed from their genitals. I guess this requires a bit of patience. "Yes?" I lightly pat the man on the arm. "It's all right, whatever it is you want to say." This is Sten we're talking about. He couldn't possibly have murdered another family.

He takes a deep breath before fixing his gaze on mine. "_Kadan_, I… I used your money to buy cookies."

"That's good." _This_ is the big deal? Men are so weird. "I told you I'd buy you new ones." Of course it figures he was too impatient to wait until I had recovered. That's kind of cute. The big, bad warrior really likes his cookies.

"Yes." After a few moments of awkward silence: "I should let you dress." His gaze drifts down my body. In a slightly transparent nightgown with no undies underneath. Stoic or no, he's still a male. Feeling his eyes on me turns me on so much. My thighs press together of their own accord; I can feel my nipples hardening, deliciously rubbing up against the cotton of my clothing. A tiny whimper becomes stuck in my throat. Sten's eyes widen and he takes a step towards me. Then he seems to change his mind. Just turns on his heel and walks out. Stubbs gives his departure a quizzical whine, head cocked.

Whew. For a moment there I thought this was going to turn into a so-happy-you're-still-alive shag. Which might have ended in my funeral. Still, it would be nice to know what he has in his pants. Someday I might catch him naked or something. Mmm… Shit, I think Morrigan has infected me with her desire for Sten. Let's see, underwear, I need underwear. Odd. I can't seem to find any. No knickers, no brassieres. My pack is empty. Is my stuff being washed? It was clean. Or a semblance thereof. Dare I…? Of course. Am I a woman or a mouse? Definitely not a mouse. They don't even wear any undies. Stubbs dutifully turns away when I pull my nightie over my head. That dog is so human-like sometimes; I'm afraid he spends decidedly too much time with us.

This is quite the scar. I'm happy it doesn't hurt anymore. Not a lot, anyway. The memory of that blade in my gut makes me shudder. Better to forget about it. I quickly undo my hair – it's getting very long again, yay – and pull it into my trusty old bun. Well, I have to say, even without a bra I look wonderful in these robes. Red is indeed my colour. The corset keeps the old boobies up just fine. Good to know. I hate those stupid brassiere things anyway. Nothing better than taking them off at the end of a long day. I feel so naughty, not wearing any knickers. Heh. It'll be my little secret. "It's okay, Stubbs, you can look now." He turns back to me and utters another happy bark. "I look good like this, don't I?" Affirmative bark. "You're such a gentleman." Pleased bark. "Come on, let's go find our friends." The Grey Warden documents we found in Howe's estate are on the desk. I'm sure Riordan will know what to do with them.

* * *

><p><em>Read T<em>he Qunari's Conundrum_ for Sten's take on the situation between him and Astoreth._


	2. The Magnanimous Queen

**The Magnanimous Queen**

Arl Eamon is his study, no doubt. It seems to be his favourite spot in the world, no matter if it's here or Redcliffe. There are many servants about who are very polite to me – some even tell me they're happy I am well – but not a single one of my trusty comrades makes an appearance. Huh. The arl must know where they are. Maybe they've gone to speak with the nobles. Eamon gasps when he catches sight of me. "Maker's breath!" He looks me up and down, obviously bewildered. "Good to see you in one piece, my friend."

"Indeed," says Queen Anora, who is standing right beside him. The sound of her voice is making my skin crawl, thinking of the last words I heard her say. Sending us to fucking Fort Drakon. Bah. I'm not so sure about smacking the blue out of her eyes now. They are very pretty eyes. She smiles – it has 'magnanimous queen' written all over it. "We have been praying for your recovery, Warden."

"It would have helped if I could have been brought to a healer sooner, Your Majesty," I tell her ever so sweetly. Try to keep civil, Astoreth, no matter how much you want to smack her silly. "It was a close call."

She pulls her face into a rueful expression. "I apologize." Sighing deeply, the queen takes my hands in hers. "I was unaware your condition was so critical. Had I only known…" For fuck's sake, I was sliced open from my gut to my chest. Of course it was critical! _Had I only known_, pshah. What a load of shit.

Her fingers feel cold. I do not like this one bit. "You know, it's all right. I'm sure you had your reasons." Gently I pull my hands away, hoping not to offend her. I don't really hate her, but I'm not about to get all buddy-buddy with this woman either. "I'm fine now."

"Thank you, Warden." Her large eyes stay cool as she smiles her typical smile again. Who does she think she is fooling with this? "Alistair has been giving me a very hard time, though that is quite understandable." Stubbs growls at her. "And your hound doesn't seem to like me either."

I stroke Stubbs' ears to have him stop growling. The hound turns his head away and grunts. I guess that worked. "Speaking of Alistair, do you know where he is? Where everyone is for that matter?" I ask the queen. Our new friend Riordan is accounted for. I can see him from here, seemingly deep in thought. Maker, is he a handsome sort. If I had a to-do list, he would be the number one item. His tainted music is driving me half-mad. Focus. This isn't the time for that.

"You have only just arrived in the city, so perhaps you are not aware of recent events." Her Majesty paces back and forth, chewing her lip. "Denerim has been in turmoil since Ostagar. Even though only few elves have accompanied the king's army and so should have little to be upset about, I have received reports that the unrest is worst in the alienage." Do you really think elves have so little to be upset about? I mean, come on. They are even walled off in an area of their own, as if pointed ears and short stature are contagious. "Howe and my father must have given them a reason to be upset."

Here Arl Eamon cuts in. "Alistair and your other companions have gone to investigate the troubles." All of them except Sten? Alikins – hee, hee – really believes in that safety in numbers thing. Not that he's wrong. Seems weird though to leave behind Sten, of all people. He is the strongest we've got.

"Do you hear that, boy?" I ask Stubbs. The dog's ears prick up as he gives me a curious look. "We're going to the alienage! You've never been there, have you?" He barks excitedly, jumping around me.

The arl gives my mabari an affectionate pat on the head, earning himself a dripping wet hand. "He is so attached to you." The man digs a virginal white handkerchief from his pocket to wipe off the offending dog drool. "This wonderful hound couldn't wait to rescue you from Fort Drakon, Warden." Stubbs barks in agreement, lashing his stubby tail. "You are wonderful, aren't you?" The normally so composed nobleman gushes over my dog, who promptly gets on his back to have his belly rubbed. "Oh yes, you are so wonderful…" Eamon even kneels and really gets to work on that belly: the power of the marvellous mabari. He is cooing endearments all the while.

Anora looks at the both of them with an impossibly wide grin on her face. "I have never seen him like this before," she chuckles. All mirth disappears from her features in an instant. "I know I could have sent this lead to you with Erlina right away, but I was hoping we could join forces. You need that evidence for the Landsmeet, but you also need me, a stronger candidate for the throne." The magnanimous expression is back as she scans my face. Her smile never reaches her eyes. Ieh.

I keep my expression blank. This is really something I should discuss with Alistair. "I'm listening."

"I am sure I am not the only one who can see Alistair is no king, even with his blood. Not only that: he is a Grey Warden. No matter what you claim, it will look as if you are trying to put a Grey Warden on the throne." Well, shit. I hadn't thought of all this. I'm no politician, after all. Clearly on a roll, Anora continues: "I am a neutral party and I am already queen."

"Yes, indeed." What now? I'll have to consider this, talk things over with my esteemed colleague. There is something about this woman, something cold and calculating. Hasn't she been the true ruling force for the past five years? It can't have been Cailan, with his thirst for glory and complete disregard of practicality. We'd have been doomed years ago. "You _are_ the best woman for the job." Best let her think I'm on her side. I'm not really lying either; I genuinely can't think of another woman who could do a better job. A man, on the other hand...

"No need for you to decide right now." Her Majesty smiles her magnanimous smile. "Consider what I have said. If you have a moment, Warden, I suggest you find me in my room for a private chat." And with a nod, she walks away. No, I don't fully trust her.

Arl Eamon looks up from my mabari's belly. "She is very spirited. Had Cailan jumping for her since day one." He smiles wistfully. "I cannot help thinking she may be trouble, but we need to keep her close."

"Trouble? Why do you think so?" Glad to see I'm not the only one, though.

"Because this is merely an alliance of convenience." The older man rises – his knees make little creaking noises – and leaves Stubbs to get back on his feet too, disappointed at the sudden lack of petting. "Do not place too much trust in her. I doubt she will give up her power easily or willingly."

I nod. "I see. I should talk to her later, after all this has sunk in a little." Well, I had better leave for the alienage soon. "Do you have any ideas as to what might be troubling the elves?"

The arl raises his hands. "Only the Maker knows what Loghain is capable of now." Not much help there. He graciously allows me to excuse myself, giving Stubbs a final friendly stroke of the ears.

I give the Grey Warden documents a cursory glance. No, this still looks like gibberish, nonsense and bullshit. Nevertheless, Riordan might want them. "Uhm, Riordan?"

The man snaps to at the sound of my voice. "Oh, hello." He seems surprised to see me. "You look none the worse after your ordeal, my friend." His dazzling smile is making me blush. Only just awoken after a week-long nap and horny as an old goat already. Tsk, tsk. I should really go find Alistair or Zevran quickly. "I must thank you again for facilitating my escape." Much to my surprise, Riordan grabs my hand and lightly presses his lips to the knuckles. What an incredibly Orlesian and sexy thing to do. "What was your name again, lass?"

"Astoreth, but you may call me Aster if you like." Damn it, mother, why such a mouthful? There I go, mentally admonishing my mother even though I don't even know her. What would she look like?

"That is a beautiful name." Riordan quirks the left corner of his mouth in an appealing half-smile. Meanwhile, he hasn't let go of my hand yet. "It seems such a shame to shorten it." Just his thumb stroking my knuckles is enough to give me goose bumps. "Perhaps if there is time, you and I might sit down for a talk. I would like to know my new sister in the order better."

I return his smile, but mine is decidedly less confident. "Yes, I would like that." Damn, those eyes! They're beautiful. He reminds me a bit too much of Jowan, perhaps, even though all they have in common is dark hair, pale eyes and pale skin. "Oh, I have found these documents in Howe's estate. Is there anything you can do with them?" A much-needed distraction. I might start leaving a puddle right here if I don't watch out. Finally my hand is free.

"Ah, I wondered what Howe did with these." He leafs through the pages, frowning. "These are my records: names of the dead I recognized at Ostagar, what was left of Duncan's recruitment records…" His frown deepens. "Some encrypted copies of the Joining ritual that I took from our Denerim Vault." A vault? That's interesting. "These at least ought to have stayed private." Aaaand my hand is taken again. "Many thanks," he murmurs against my skin, glancing up at me. Good grief. Stubbs is looking from Riordan to me – there is utter confusion on his little doggy face.

"So, uhm, what was that about a vault?"

My fellow Warden smirks. "I could take you there, if you like." Take me there, or _take_ me there? "Alistair and I have already visited it a few days ago." He smiles fondly. "He was so pleased with finding Duncan's shield among the items."

"Aw, yes, Al did say he wanted to have something to remember him by." I'm happy for him. Poor Alistair; he's been through so much. I hope he hasn't been fretting over me. It's not worth it. I'm not dead, obviously. I refuse to lie down and die before that fucking archdemon has breathed its last.

"Perhaps you would like to pick through the offerings yourself?" Riordan suggests helpfully. "Surely there will be something useful in there for you." There is a certain undertone to his voice that cannot be missed. "The combination on the door is awfully complicated, so it would be easiest if I opened it myself." Uh-huh, sure it is.

Well, I'd love him to bend me over a treasure chest, or whatever, but not now. "Thank you for the offer, but that will have to wait. I'm anxious to see my friends again."

He nods. "I understand. Let me know when you wish to go, but bear in mind that I must leave for Ostagar soon." A sad smile appears on his lips. "To pinpoint the archdemon's location."

"All right. Do you need me or Alistair to come with you, or something?" Two heads are better than one, as they say. Ugh, imagine a two-headed archdemon. No, thank you.

"If there were more of us, I would happily bring one of you along. As it is, however…" He inclines his head. "We cannot afford to lose many more Grey Wardens."

True enough. "Very well. I'll talk to you later about that vault." I can feel his eyes in my back when Stubbs and I leave the study. And on my ass. Serves me right for ogling most people I meet.


	3. The Pantry

**The Pantry**

Where would Sten have gone off to? I can't bring only my mabari to the alienage. Maker knows how safe it might be there, especially for a human. I personally have never treated any elves like crap; not that they know that, though. So going there on my own is a no-no. But a human, a war hound and a Qunari? Those odds sound a lot better to me already. My stomach rumbles. Ooh, a snack would be nice right about now. Maybe something for Stubbs too. A familiar face is sitting at the kitchen table, munching on a very delectable-looking sandwich. "Hey, Anders."

The mage looks up and grins. "Oh, hey! Good you're here." Producing a nasty screeching sound, he pushes back his chair and rises. "Come with me a minute; I need to ask you something." All right, sure. "Here, have a sandwich." He throws it at Stubbs, who happily plucks it from the air and devours it. I shrug and follow the other mage, admiring the look of his muscular arms and broad shoulders. Stubbs neatly sits down when I tell him to stay. That sandwich has made him very happy.

Turns out we're going into the pantry. "So, what? You need my opinion on a salami, or something?" It's quite dark in here, but I can see distinctly phallic objects hanging from the beams. I love the smell in here, very spicy and earthy. It smells like food. Maker, I'm hungry.

"In a way, I suppose," he chuckles, his voice very close to my ear. Andraste's ass! I can't get over how much he sounds like Cullen. "Now I know for a fact that you're not wearing any knickers, little lady." His fingers stroke the bare patch of skin between my stocking and skirt, his voice teasing. "I had everything in your pack washed, because that stuff was rank."

"And your point is…?" As if I don't know. I can't suppress a gasp when he lifts me and plants my butt on a table I didn't even know was there. There is the rustle of fabric, oddly loud, then the feel of velvet against my hand. Mmm, how I've been aching to have one of these at my disposal. Wasn't thinking of Anders, but then he is pretty sexy. And obviously a whore like me. His panting breaths evaporate against my cheek as I stroke him up and down. Who has time for fucking foreplay? Not me. I spread my thighs, guide his cock to its mark. My cunt is yearning to gobble up this lovely big helping. "Give it to me," I whisper in his ear.

With a half-desperate, half-amused groan he slides into me all the way. "I knew you were a bad girl," he breathes. For a moment he stays still, allowing me to accommodate to his generous size. "You and your cute friend making out…" I acutely remember the taste of Leliana's tongue and other parts, equally soft and moist; my muscles clamp down hard on that glorious length of cock inside of me. Anders gasps. "That good, huh?"

"Less talking and more fucking, please." I wrap my arms around those broad shoulders, drawing him closer, as he promptly obeys. His thrusts are deep and slow. My skin raises itself in goose bumps with every single one. His lips crash into mine, tongue demanding to get in. I am not about to deny my saviour access. Our tongues twine together. Heh, he tastes like a ham sandwich. His muffled moans are like music to my ears. But then his thumb finds my clit and I'm the one moaning. Electricity crackles in his touch, sending sparks into my button and from there through my entire body. "Are you doing that?" He doesn't answer. A few rubs are enough to make me come. My cunt has tightened so far, it almost hurts. But in a delicious way. Everything goes white behind my eyelids as I tear my mouth away from his, pressing my face into the crook of his shoulder to whimper with delight. "Boy, you really know what you're doing…"

"Thanks," he chuckles, his laughter reverberating against my cheek. "That sounded lovely." A particularly hard thrust evokes a loud moan from my throat. "Maybe we should do this with the lights on sometime." His grip on my hips tightens. The mage growls in my ear; I feel myself getting instantly wetter. "Let me come in your mouth."

Hot. No need to tell me twice. I slide off the table as soon as he pulls out and kneel before him. Sucking my own juices off a nice cock just makes me so happy. I moan with unadulterated joy, getting my tongue into every nook and cranny. My body is clamouring for this with every fibre of my being. Firmly I take a hold of Anders' waist to take him in as deep as I can. His response is to grab me by the back of the head and start fucking my mouth. He grunts with every thrust. Mmm… Fuck, _yeah_. I can't resist slipping a hand between my thighs. My clit quivers against my finger. Salty-bitter cum soon floods my mouth; I have to swallow quickly to keep up. A little stream still manages to escape. He is already softening when I finally come myself, moaning around his sensitive tool and making him giggle. I tuck away my toys, then neatly smooth down his robes.

Anders helps me up like a true gentleman. With a chuckle he wipes his thumb along the side of my mouth to catch the spillage, upon which I suck the digit between my lips. "Stop it," he groans in gentle rebuke. "Or we'll never leave this pantry again. We'll have to live on sex and salami."

I laugh. "I don't even want to know what we'll be drinking." And earlier I thought I wouldn't have time for this. I'm powerless in the face of impending copulation. Surely this slight delay won't have killed my companions. "Thanks ever so much for the fun, but I need to go look for my friends." I push open the door and squint at the sudden light. Stubbs barks at me in greeting. "Hi, puppy." I look back at my fellow mage, who is also squinting. "I'm relieved I won't be dripping cum for several hours," I tell him. It has to be said. I'm all for making life easier. And oversharing.

"There is that, of course." He grins and bends to down to rub Stubbs' ears. "Old habits die hard. You do not want to have a child born into the Circle." His eyes drift down to my waist. "Although for you it's a bit too late, isn't it?"

Uh -oh. "Uhm, I… don't know what you're talking about, governor," I try lamely.

Anders folds his arms in front of his chest and arches an eyebrow. "Oh, come now; I'm a fully trained healer. You can't fool me." He chuckles. "And you're a terrible liar, governor."

"Just how intimately have you been caring for me?" I can't imagine there being a need for him to delve so deeply into my private parts.

"I haven't been intimate with you until just now." He shrugs. "I just saw the stretch marks and put two and two together." Protectively he lays his arm around my shoulders. "So… Did the Chantry get their hands on your child, or…?"

"I sure hope not." Just the thought of Collin's little face makes me smile. I can't wait to see him again. I can't wait to see Helena again either. She seemed so happy, looking after him. "I left him in Redcliffe, in the care of a friend."

Anders nods. "Whatever you do, never let the Circle know of his existence." Frowning, he shakes his head. "It's so cruel, tearing children away from their mothers the way they do. I've seen it happen."

"I don't even want to think about it." What would I do if Collin were to be taken away from me, permanently, with no hope of ever seeing him again? Surely I would go mad. Madder than I already am. No, this isn't going to happen. The idea alone is enough to turn my smile upside down. Better change the subject. "So… that with the electricity is a neat trick." I wish I had such control over my spells, but no. I'm about as subtle as a sledgehammer to the skull when it comes to that. The subtlest thing I can do is send healing energy through my lips. That's it.

"It took me years of practise," he says proudly. "The ladies _love_ that shit. There was this babe in the Pearl, Isabela her name was, who couldn't get enough of it."

Ah, that beautiful woman. "Isabela, you say? Very… voluptuous?" I cup a pair of very large imaginary boobs. Of course that's not her best feature, it just stands out the most. It's almost a miracle she can walk upright.

"Heh, yes, she of the bountiful treasure chest…" Anders's face takes on a goofy, dreamy expression. He is only an inch or two away from drooling more than Stubbs does. "Anyway, do you know her?"

Now it's my turn to go all goofy. "Oh, I know her. She was kind enough to show Leliana and me her captain's quarters." Good times. She tasted delicious. Well, I had better change the subject again, before I cream the panties I'm not even wearing. "Hey, could I persuade you to join me into going to the alienage and looking for my companions?" Stubbs barks and promptly sits up to beg. He's brilliant.

"I don't know about that." Even with Stubbs, Anders looks doubtful. "There are too many templars about for my comfort." His vigorous petting pleases my mabari to no end, though.

I look the healer up and down. Those robes just scream "mage" at the top of their proverbial lungs. The only thing missing is a staff on his back. Heh. He's got a good one between his legs. "Maybe you should try a disguise. Something less… magey."

"I'm shocked that you, who has witnessed the convenience of robes first hand, would even suggest such a thing," he laughs. Ah, yes, quick trysts in dark corners and closets, as I have heard. What was I thinking? I could have had a great time in the Circle. "Look, I want to give you one last check-up and then I had best be out of here. Can't stay in one place for too long."

"Oh, very well… Are you sure, though? I could really use your help." I bat my eyelashes at him, but to no avail. "Fine. Let's head to my room, then."


	4. Final Check-Up

**Final Check-Up**

Hmm, now that I think of it… "Just out of curiosity: why did we have sex?" Not that I'm complaining. I enjoy sex. When I spoke with this guy for the first time, down in Kinloch Hold, he was hitting on me too. I think. Wasn't he? I hardly even remember.

Anders shoots me a funny look. "I wanted some and you weren't opposed to the idea?" Like I just asked a really stupid question. But then he smiles and says: "And you're cute."

I blush. "Thank you." That just makes me melt. Cute. Me. Yay!

"Don't mention it." Most gallantly he opens the door for me and ushers me in. Stubbs is to wait outside in the hallway. "Strip and lie down."

"Well, I like where this is going." Under my saviour's watchful gaze I remove my gear, but am allowed to keep on my stockings. Makes sense. There is nothing wrong with my legs.

Anders is perfectly professional while he checks me over. He listens at my chest for my breathing, checks my heartbeat. Mutters comments to himself. Tut-tuts at the lingering soreness of my scar. Gently he runs his fingers over the shiny, pinkish area. "This will probably always stay tender, I'm afraid." He doesn't seem worried, which is good.

"I'm just glad I'm still alive." Now I can startle the shit out of strangers when I get undressed. Or Cullen, if I ever manage to tempt him again. Muahaha… Although maybe I should not laugh evilly in his presence; the traumatized bastard might smite me for thinking me a blood mage or a particularly good-looking abomination.

"That's the spirit!" The mage gives my stomach a friendly pat. "Well, I hereby declare you fit and ready to go."

Speaking of which… I yank his arm to pull him onto the bed, then jump on top of him. "Ready for round two?"

"Ready and raring to go," he says with a grin. I can feel him stiffen beneath me, an obvious tent being pitched under yellow fabric. Got to love robes.

Still, I want to see him naked, see if those broad shoulders and muscled arms are as promising as they seem. I undo the button at his throat and part his shoulder coverings. "The templars won't find you here, you know." My fingers make quick work of his many belts.

"Your point is…?" Hazel eyes shoot me an innocent, inquiring look, but he helps me undress him anyway. Nice, using my own words against me. "Madam, this is highly irregular." Anders narrows his eyes at me in mock outrage.

Meanwhile, his robes are fully opened. They reveal a rather spectacular sight. "I cannot be blamed for my actions, good ser." I pull down his smalls and grip his hard cock. "Blame yourself for being so fucking sexy." Damn… He's all lovingly sculpted muscle. "Seriously now, how much exercise did it take to start looking like this?" I ask, running the fingers on my other hand down his awesome abs.

"A lot," he replies, a smug look on his face. "Because I'm," he flicks his ponytail and wiggles his eyebrows, "worth it." The man groans when I rub his hard-on between my slick lips. "Didn't you say you wanted to go look for your friends?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right!" I move away from him and reach for my clothes. "Thank you for reminding me." And now we wait. I'm right here, I'm naked and I'm willing. No way is he going to let me go like this.

And as expected, Anders grabs my wrist and pulls me back into bed. "I never said you should go right now," he chuckles, his weight pleasantly pressing down on me. "I have to say, mystery orphan, this is a nice surprise." At a tantalizingly slow pace the sexy mage inches into me. "You were the talk of the tower, never slutting it up with the rest of us."

"Yeah, I don't know what was holding me back, really." I moan at the delectable friction his thick length offers, digging my nails into his strong back. "Part of my antisocial nature, I'm sure."

"How about we just stop talking?" He shuts me up with a kiss. I wasn't going to say much more anyway. Not that I don't enjoy his style of lovemaking, but I'd rather be on top. When I make to flip us over, he pins me down. "No, you have to be careful," Anders murmurs in my ear. "You don't want to undo any of my hard work, do you?"

I pretend to relax, upon which he relaxes his hold on me. Ha! I take this opportunity to have my own wicked way. "Don't worry." I briefly bend down and press my lips to his. "I'll be very gentle." Besides, I don't think this wound could reopen without taking some kind of sharp object to it.

"You'd better," he moans as I roll my hips. Mmm, nice. "Or I'm putting a stop to this."

"Oh, I don't think you could." Ever so slowly I ride that delicious cock, my hands touching whatever they can. I have never gone about it so slowly, but I like it. So deep… Right out of the blue an image of Sten lying underneath me and moaning in rapture pops into my head, making me blush. Damn, but that Qunari has a profounder effect on me than I ever thought he would. Mmm… Thankfully I have Anders here to distract me by seizing my nipples between thumbs and forefingers, sending a perfectly pleasurable current through them. I close my eyes and revel in feeling him so deep inside of me, stretching me apart, until another current travels through my breasts and hits me right in the clit. With a loud wail I come, multi-coloured fireworks going off behind my eyelids. I'm still panting when my fellow mage lays me face down and enters me from behind. Maker's breath, he feels even bigger this way.

His hand deals a hard smack to my butt. "Raise your ass," he breathes, "and spread your thighs wider." Being a good girl, I do as I'm told and find that my partner can reach deeper like this. Every thrust makes me squeal with delight. Anders isn't very gentle with me; he pumps away with all his might and sinks his teeth into the crook of my shoulder. It all hurts so good. Finally the mage lets loose with a feral growl. "Damn it, woman, I was _so_ determined to be careful with you," he pants when he has flopped off of me.

"I'm glad you weren't." I snuggle up to him and shiver. His exertions and subsequent sweating have cooled his skin down considerably. "That was awesome."

"True." He laughs, wrapping his arms around me. "And here I thought you were an innocent virgin."

"I was; I only lost my virginity shortly before I was kicked out of the Circle." Ah, good times. I hope Cullen is doing all right. We've had great fun together. Pity it couldn't last. I must be over him now. Even with Anders sounding just like him, I haven't imagined the templar in his place even once. Yay, progress!

My partner sighs. "Lucky you, not being locked up in that bleeding tower anymore."

Eureka! A brilliant idea. "We could always use more Grey Wardens, you know…" The more of us against the archdemon and its army, the merrier. Besides, I know so little about him; I'd love to get to know the man better.

"Me, a Grey Warden?" Anders raises his eyebrows. "I guess that could work, but on the other hand, it seems more dangerous than being on the lam from Circle and Chantry." His fingers gently trace my latest scar. "Would you have this if you weren't a Grey Warden?"

"No, but then I would probably have died during Uldred's bullshit stunt." It would seem that I have really dodged an arrow there. I untangle myself from around my fellow mage. "Think it over, all right?" My stomach is growling like a whole kennel full of mabari. "I really need to get some food in me and then take off." No need to worry about my friends. They can handle themselves just fine without me.

Anders jumps out of bed too. "I will, thanks for the offer." He neatly reties his ponytail and picks up his robes. "Do you think the arl would let me hide out here for a while?"

I shrug, already half-dressed. "Maybe? The only way you'll know is if you ask, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind having an expert healer like yourself around." Considering how the arl is no spring rooster and all. I've just tied the laces on my robes when a modest knock sounds on the door. "Yes?" Outside I find a servant with a stack of neatly folded unmentionables in her arms. "Oh, thank you very much." She curtsies and leaves. Fresh knickers again, yay. Anders looks disappointed when I pull a pair on. Walking around in here bottomless is one thing; going off on some quest like that is another. I don't want my lady bits to shock the elven community. Perish the thought.

"Let's go to the kitchen and make more sandwiches," suggests my fellow mage, who now also has all his kit back on. Brilliant idea.


End file.
